


Re-Pilot

by Ettraxx1985



Series: Kara and Lena: The Adventures of Supercorp [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ettraxx1985/pseuds/Ettraxx1985
Summary: Inspired by a simple question, “What if Lena Luthor was Kara’s blind date in the pilot?” This is my interpretation on that.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Kara and Lena: The Adventures of Supercorp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124240
Comments: 68
Kudos: 552





	1. 1

Southern California, National City, a bright shining beacon. A city of millions, a center of entertainment, industry, and fashion. One such hub that strikes all of these is Cat Co. Worldwide Media. At the center of this media empire, is the offices of Cat Co Magazine. The Queen of this empire is one Cat Grant, and the personal assistant to the queen is one Kara Danvers. 

Miss Danvers is amongst the bullpen in preparation for the day at hand. Quickly approaching Kara is a man, nearly as excited as a child on Christmas morning.

“Kara! Did you see this? There was an armored car robbery last night. There were no witnesses except for this homeless guy who swears the perp had horns. Like, on his head!”

“I'm telling you, they're out there. Aliens!” Winn’s excitement tempering with a sense of assurance. 

“Winn, there's no such thing as aliens.” Kara retorts with a forced yet practiced tone and a chuckle.

“Well, you might feel differently if you read this website.” Winn’s pride shining through.

“You write that website.” Kara retorts, undercutting his satisfaction.

“I contribute...” Winn fails to follow through, before taking a chance. “Hey, um, I was wondering if maybe you wanna... I don't know, go see, go see a movie tonight?”

“I... I can't. I'm sorry.” Kara replies not looking from her desk as she thinkS fondly of the night to come. “I have a date.”

“Date, really? Mmm. That's great... Fun. Dating is fun.” Winn want nothing more in this moment to retreat in to a dark hole. “Who is that with?”

“It's an online date. The site claims that we are 82% compatible.” Kara responds with a smile that could stop a raging rhino. “We’ve been chatting online for a while, it should be good.”

“You know that you can't quantify emotions based on an algorithm?” Winn trying his best to temper Kara’s over excitement.

“Winn, you're IT, isn't your whole life based on algorithms?” Kara questions.

“Yes, so if there was an algorithm for love I think that I would know about it.” Thinking back on his history with romance, Winn speaks from his heart. “It's just like you're gonna know when it hits you, Kara. It'll be all “Wah-pow”.”

Before Kara can respond or dwell on his words, her hearing kicks in and she picks up on the approaching Miss Grant via her private elevator.

*****

Alex stood exasperated in the open doorway, running off next to no sleep and dragging along an overnight bag. Kara standing before her a conservative work outfit on, with a blouse in each hand, and a look of desperation on her face.

“I have a conference in Geneva and I need to be on a plane in 2 hours.” Alex brushed the hair out of her face, crossing her arms and glaring.

“And I have a blind date in half an hour and I need you to help me pick out what to wear.” Kara announces with the biggest eyes she can muster. “I win.” 

“Why do you do this to me?” Asks Alex, rolling her eyes and head in mock frustration. She strides in to her sisters apartment, as the bubbly blond coed the door.

“Because I'm your sister and you love me.” Kara smiles beaming brightly before her.

“So what is this really about?” Alex asks motioning toward the less formal and more flirty dress.

“I don't know, I feel like I'm not living up to my potential.” She stated as she drops o to her couch. “I went to work for Cat Grant because I thought working in a media company run by a powerful woman who actually shapes the way people think would be the way that I could make a difference. But, instead, I just fetch layouts and coffee.”

“You always wanted to be normal, right?” Alex looks over Kara’s assembled racks of cloths eyeing a semi shear pink top.

“So, having a crappy boss and absolutely nothing to wear...” Kara trails off looking at her big sister.

“This is what normal looks like.” Alex retorts holding up the top.

“I am not normal!” Shouts Kara, with legitimate aggression in her voice. She walk to sister as she continues. “I have the same powers he does. I can lift a bus, stop a bullet. Alex, I can fly. At least, I think I still can. I haven't tried it in years.”

“Kara, you've got a good job, you're cute, and thanks to your alien DNA you can't get pimples.” Alex retorts trying to chuckle through her sisters existential crisis. She pulls out a cute blue top. “Life is not so bad. But, if you really wanna help somebody, you'll pick between one of these two, so I can get on my plane.”

“Uh, yep.” Kara grabs the blue top. 

“Good choice.” Alex places the pink one back on the rack and sets off for the front door. “When in doubt, go with blue, it is your color.”

“All right.” Kara sighs and prepares to change. 

“Text me every detail from your date and I will call you when I'm back from Geneva.” 

“I love you.”

“Love you.”

*****

Kara arrives at the bar early, a light leather jacket concealing her arms. She may not feel the faint chill in the night air but she still dresses as if she could. She nervously glances back and forth between her watch and the door. She didn’t want to admit it but, the more she thought about it the more she started to agree with Winn about finding love through an algorithm. She swallows her soda quickly to distract from her thoughts.

While her vision was focused upon her watch, a tall dark and gorgeous woman steps up to the table. Clad in a tailored three piece purple suit with black dress shirt. Her black dress shoes had a noticeable heel, but were more practical than ostentatious. Her raven hair in a tight ponytail and lips a vibrant pink, and her emerald eyes almost shining despite the darkness of the bar. 

“You must be Kara.” The dulcet tones of the mystery woman chiming in her ears. She reached out with her empty hand, nails short, neat, and clear coated.

Reaching out to the offered hand Kara smiles brightly. “I am, but I’m sorry I don’t know you.”

“Well of course you do. I am your date.” She shakes Kara’s had and a faint electricity courses through her arm. 

“Well I am thrilled to meet you...” Kara lightly squeezes the hand before her, awaiting introductions.

“Lena.” She announces, slowly drawing her hand back and signaling to the waitress. She quickly brings over two fresh drinks. “My assis.. friend insisted on doing research on my behalf prior to our date.”

“So that’s how you knew my name.” Responds Kara taking the offered drink. “You are full of surprises.”

“You have no idea.” Lena takes a long sip of her drink, her smiling eyes never leaving Kara’s. Her left hand begins slowly sliding across the table top. 

Kara’s eyes equally enraptured, follows suit taking an equal sized sip. Her right had sliding to meet her dates. “I am hoping to find out.” 

As the two stare smiling at one another, the bar turns quiet. Neither woman pays much attention, until Kara’s hearing picks up the word Geneva. She snaps her attention to the tv. The news reporting the endangered flight 237. Kara’s face drops as her heart sinks. 

“What’s wrong?” Asks Lena reading her dates face.

“Alex. My sister is on that flight.” Kara turns to the door, then spins back around. “I’ll message you to reschedule. Im sorry, but I have to do something.”

*****

Kara races from the bar into the street, catching sight of the damaged planes fiery trail across the darkened sky. She glares, first through the buildings and then through the planes hull. She spots her sister onboard, struggling not to help herself but those around her. Without a second thought, Kara removes her glasses and races down a nearby ally. Pocketing the glasses in her jacket, she quickly drops her jacket. 

With a false start, and shear determination, she takes flight racing to catch the falling plane. She faintly streaks the city skyline, her lack of practice brining her close to gleaming a couple buildings. Her focus on the burning plane keeps her from dwelling on the close calls. As she almost reaches the plane, one of the engines dislodges and smashes in to her. 

She braces her arms and speeds through the debris. Reaching the wing with ease, Kara adjusts the flap to correct the fall and level the plane. Glancing to the planes window, she locks eyes with the shocked Alex. For just a moment Kara can swear she sees disappointment in her sisters eyes. 

Breaking her hold on the flap, and her eye contact with Alex, she spins below the plan and presses her hands into the hull. With the strain of unused strength and self imposed restraint, she lifts the falling craft and steadies the decent cutting its fall off entirely. With a laugh unheard by anyone but herself, she is exhilarated by her success.

Then as if fate was fighting her efforts, she spies the rapidly approaching suspension bridge. Unable to safely lift the plane without loosing at least one wing in the process, Kara has but one choice. Repositioning herself below the plane she firmly plants her hands denting the hull significantly. She pushes with all her might and control, twisting the aircraft through an opening in the bridge. 

Adjusting to an almost full ninety degree angle, the plane clears the suspension. One wing scrapes across the road below, narrowly missing the vehicles and occupants below. Fully clearing the bridge, she quickly levels the plane once more. With no other choice she brings the plane to rest in the cold waters below. She is pulled below the surface in the process. 

For a moment that seems to last an eternity her body is wracked with a sensation she hadn’t felt in decades. Her muscles burn, her heart is racing and her body is sore. But her spirit is soaring. She swims to the wing and pulls herself out of the water. The fires extinguished, the plane afloat, and the people onboard safe. 

Kara pulls herself stop the wing, quickly standing triumphant. She breathes deep the water cascading down her body. Helicopter spotlights shining down upon the plane lighting her up for all to see. Countless phones within the plane training upon her to snap what photos they can of the her. 

Her eyes once more meeting Alex’s, an apprehensive smile meeting her from within the plane. Drawing her strength once more, she leaps into the air and off in to the night, a smile almost as wide as when her date began on her face. 

*****

In her apartment, Kara sits staring at the television. The only thing on any newscasters mind being the miraculous save of the falling plane. She is still riding the emotional high of her heroic deed, when the newscaster in question criticizes the collateral damage from her escapade. As she defends herself against the perceived attack, she misses the tell tale signs of Alex entering her apartment.

Alex unleashes a sigh finally drawing Kara’s attention. “Oh, my God.”

“I know!” Kara can’t help but giggle like a child in her excitement. “It's incredible!” She quickly closes the distance between the sisters and tightly embraces AleX.

“Ow.” Alex was more surprised than hurt by Kara’s overly enthusiastic hug, but still wanted her freedom.

“Oh, sorry.” Kara withdrew from her sister embarrassed but still excited. “That was... That was too hard. I'm just... I'm so excited. I still can't believe I did it.”

“Yeah. Neither can I. Are you okay?” Alex questions her concern less sisterly than Kara can read.

“Me? Am I okay? Are you okay?” Kara’s excitement yet to wain, she focuses instead upon her sister.

“Yes, thank you.” Responds Alex still failing to properly express her concerns.

“Were you scared?” Questions Kara, once more lost in her excitement. “I mean, I was scared too, but you... You had to be terrified. Because you had no idea I was coming to save you.”

“I need a drink.” Alex’s exasperation getting the best of her.

“Right! Yeah, we need to celebrate.” Kara pushes past Alex and into her kitchen. She grasps a bottle of scotch her smile never faltering. “It has been so long. I almost forgot how to fly.”

She pours a glass for Alex. “Well, not so much “how,” but more, more how it feels, like... Scared, but good scared.” Handing the glass to Alex, Kara fails to read her sisters expression. Alex downs the glass in a moment and steels herself for what must come next. “Like, like that moment right before you kiss someone for the first time. And now... Now it's like... I'm not sure what comes next.”

Kara is walking around her sister her energy keeping her from staying still. “Or maybe I am sure and I'm just afraid of what it means. And if it means what I think it means.”

“What were you thinking?” Alex’s question stops Kara in her tracks. Her expression drops from excitement to mild confusion.

“You exposed yourself. To the world.” Alex walks to the television to illustrate her point. Her frustration on full display at this point. “You're out there now, Kara. Everyone will know about you and you can't take that back.”

“I don't want to.” Kat responds in complete certainty. Her excitement finally tempered. “This is what I was talking about, Alex. I've always felt the need to help people, and tonight I finally got that chance.” Her childlike exuberance has completely faded, replaced with a serene certainty in her actions and determination. “I... I didn't travel 2,000 light-years just to be an assistant.”

“What if people figure out who you are? What you are?” Alex channels years of sisterly concern into her words, trying to hide the true nature of her concerns from Kara. “It's just... It's not safe for you to do anything like that. Ever again.”

“Oh.” In that moment it’s almost like Alex had broken Kara’s heart. She struggles in this moment to find the right words. She instead chooses retreat. “I'm kind of tired, I... I just carried a plane on my back. I'm gonna go to bed. You should go.”

“Don't say I didn't warn you.” Alex retreats her words stern and cold. Kara stands In her living room, silent and saddened. Alone.

*****

Kara’s day begins as every other day had before it. Only now Alex’s words are sticking in her mind. She goes about ever interaction apprehensive, expecting anyone to call her out for being the woman who saved the plane. Despite her concerns and her odd behavior, no one so much as gave her a second thought that morning. From the street outside her apartment, to her usual coffee shop, to the elevator at Cat Co. Not a second glance from anyone. 

The meeting between Cat and the heads of her departments was nothing special, though Kara did have to hide her excitement that it was about her. She was surprised that James was the only one who seemed to come to her defense. He even went so far as to call her a hero. Being compared to Superman, though apt for her, was a strange situation for her.

*****

Exiting Cat Grant’s office, Kara strides toward the desk of Winn. She abruptly stops and the color quickly drains from her face. She stares in mild terror at the folded leather jacket and glasses siting neatly upon her desk. Walking slowly to the recovered items, she spots a small pale blue envelope. The back of the envelope is sealed with a pink kiss, and the front emblazoned with her name in a deep violet. 

“Winn?” Questions Kara holding the letter in her hand. 

“Yeah?” Absentmindedly questions Winn, still looking at his screen. 

“Did you see who left these things on my desk?” Questions Kara carefully opening the letter. 

“Uh yeah. It was a lady in a striped sweater and long dark skirt, must be a new girl here.” Winn finishes his work and slowly spins around to look at Kara. “I’ve never seen her before, and believe me I would have remembered her.”

Kara only half hears Winn as she reads the letter. Her eyes go wide as she rereads the note. “Dear Kara, I saw you in the ally and I recovered these on your behalf. Please meet me for lunch, there’s a car waiting for you. Lena.” 

“Earth to Kara?” Asks Winn in concern. “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, I forgot I had to reschedule my date from last night for lunch today.” Fumbles Kara, as she gathers everything together at her desk. 

“If the guy is changing dinner to lunch he’s a looser.” Winn’s jealousy shining through his voice as he reluctantly returns to his work. 

As Kara races towards the elevator, she pulls her phone out to make two emergency calls. The first to get Cat’s chicken wrap delivered. That call only takes three floors. The second call is to Alex. Unfortunately Alex doesn’t answer. When Kara gets to Alex’s voicemail she has reached the lobby and hangs up with a pout.

*****


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara reveals her secret and learns some herself. Villains plot agains our heroine.  
> (My summary sucks)

Reaching the lobby she practically races across the floor. Kara has no idea what to expect simply hoping to escape and find somewhere to think. Walking out the front doors only for her to find the black limousine awaiting her. It’s nicer than the ones she remembered from high school prom, but not as nice as the ones she typically had to reserve for Cat. Standing outside of the car is the woman Winn described delivering her jacket. 

“Miss Danvers.” She recognized the tone as a statement rather than a question. To accentuate the point she opened the door and smiled. 

“Yes.” She knew she was being watched at this point. She tentatively approached the limo. “And who might you be?” Questions Kara, her good nature overwhelming her appreciation.

“I’m Jess, but I don’t think it will be necessary to remember.” She responds, matter of factly. “I doubt you will be seeing me again after today.”

Kara enters the limo with a smile, tempered by her concern. She sits in the exquisite interior of the limousine across from Jess. The young lady is actively ignoring Kara and trying to read a report. Kara uses her enhanced vision to scan over the paperwork. It’s an expense report, for renovations to an office. There is no visible logo or corporate information. The costs are quite high and the technical requirements seem state of the art. 

After a few minutes in awkward silence, Kara prepares herself to make a surprise escape, when the vehicle comes to its stop. Outside is an office building with no logo or markings other than the address. The building is in the middle of downtown National City, and while there isn’t any foot traffic at the moment it is a heavily trafficked areas. 

She is lead in by Jess, while the driver, a man with a sour disposition, remains in the vehicle. As she enters the lobby she is struck by its bright and inviting layout. She is guided to the elevators and told which button to press. Jess once more smiles at her, though this smile is more forced that the previous one.

The ride seems to take forever, as Kara is left alone with only her thoughts. She runs through every worst case scenario in her head. A death squad when the doors open, a kryptonite axe, maybe an armored insect the size of an elephant. As her thoughts drift to Lena and the night before, her fantasies become more fanciful. Her expression becomes that of a smiling school girl by the time the elevator stops. She quickly steels herself and focuses on the here and now.

As the doors open she once more reverts to a mildly concerned expression. As she walks through the unfinished entryway, she can hear high heels on marble in the adjacent office. She then smells a match being lit as she walks towards the open office doors. Poking first her head in and then entering proper, she sees a surprising sight, a dinner table with candles and plates covered with silver serving lids. 

Standing next to the table is the raven haired businesswoman from the night before. Now dressed in a black business suit with skirt, and violet dress shirt. She blows out the match, and smiles at her lunch guest. “I’m glad you agreed to meet me. I hope Jess wasn’t too rude to you.” 

“Me too. No, she was to busy with her expense report to say much.” Responded a still concerned Kara.

“She was not very receptive to my seeing you after she ran her background check.” Lena deposited the match in a nearby trashcan. “She was worried about me seeing someone who worked for a woman with the reputation of Cat Grant.”

“We’ll just because I work for miss Grant doesn’t mean that I am miss Grant.” Responds Kara her concerns fading in the presence of Lena. “Besides what is there for her to be afraid of?” Responded Kara drawing closer to the table. 

“Well, that was one of the topics I wanted to discuss with you.” Lena draws the chair out for Kara. Kara takes the seat and allows Lena to push in the chair for her. “The other being obvious from my note. And before you ask, no Jess doesn’t know anything about that matter.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Responds Kara as Lena takes the seat across from her. “Now the reason that you invited me here...”

“The main reason was to finish our date from last night. I was so enjoying it, and I was hoping that you were too.” She watched as Kara begins to blush. “Good to know I was right. And before I continue with your secret, I will reveal mine.”

“I don’t need you to do anything like that for me.” Responds Kara almost fearful of learning too much about her date.

“No, this one I need to tell you.” Announces Lena, her heart rate increases and fear temporarily grips her voice. “My full name and the reason for me being in National City. I am here to establish the new corporate headquarters for my business. I recently inherited my family’s company after my brother’s incarceration. I decided to move it across the country and establish a new name and future for the company.”

“Your Lena Luthor?!” Announces Kara putting the dots together.

“I am. Lex and I were not biologically related, but he was still my brother.” Lena’s voice grows sullen, and her face dips a bit as she continues. “I don’t agree with my brother, nor with his views, especially about Superman. I know that this company can be a force for good. That is once I can re establish things here but that may take me several months yet.” 

“I am surprised that you wanted to tell me all of this.” Kara smiles as Lena looks back up at her, there eyes once more locking. “I mean we only just met.”

“We may have just met, but we have been talking online for weeks.” Retorts Lena, now blushing herself as they’re eyes remain locked. “Besides, if I held it back any longer you might not trust me when I ask about your secret.”

“My secret. Could you tell me what you know now?” Asks Kara coyly.

“Over lunch?” She Asks as she reaches for the lid in front of her. She removes her lid to reveal a kale salad and shrimp Alfredo. Kara follows suit, revealing a standard Cesar salad and a large plate of potstickers. Lena smirks as she takes a small bit and begins her tale.

“I was concerned when you said you had to take care of something after the news so I followed you out after paying for the drinks. I spotted you racing in to the ally and was concerned so I followed, only to be amazed as you threw off your glasses and jacket and took flight.” 

For a few moments the two ate in near silence. Kara was the first to break it. “So you know what I am?”

“I have theories. The most logical being your Kryptonian.” Responded Lena, finishing her salad. Kara says nothing, but her expression confirms Lena’s theory.

“I was amazed to think that you were like him. It almost seems as if fate is giving me a chance to set right my brother’s mistakes.” Chuckles Lena toying with more than eating her food.

“How so?” Questions Kara, once more growing concerned. 

“I can help you the way Lex never could help Superman.” Responded Lena, her excitement almost cr racking her composed expression. “I’m not trying to use your status for myself. I want to offer my resources to help you.” 

*****

Kara returns to Cat Co. of two minds. On one she had a lovely lunch date, on the other a woman that she barely knows has offered her a chance to be everything that she wants. She needs a second opinion on the offer, but Alex still isn’t answering to her. She sees Winn at his desk and decides to open up to him. He’s a level head and a good friend, he wouldn’t steer her wrong.

Walking to Winn’s desk she breathes deep. “Winn, I need talk to you on the roof.” She rushes from the floor to the stairs leaving a confused Winn in her wake.

Reaching the helipad and Kara standing glaring out across the city, Winn is concerned and more than a little uncomfortable. “Kara, whatever you have to say can we get to it quick? I’m not really comfortable being up this high.”

“Ok Winn, I am going to tell you somthing that only four people in my life know.” Her expression is is serious and her tone even more so. “Can I trust you?”

Winn’s confusion remains but his tone grows far more reserved and serious reflecting Kara’s. “Yeah, yeah of course.”

“Good.” Kara turns away from Winn to gather her thoughts an choose her words carefully. “I just really need someone to talk this over with. Where to start.”

Kara paces lightly trying to focus on the important facts. “There is something about me, and for most of my life I have run from it. But last night, I embraced who I am, and I don’t want to stop.” 

“Oh my god, your a lesbian.” Winn retorts, as if everything is finally falling in to place. “Oh Kara that’s why your not in to me. This is, this is great news.”

Kara’s eyes squeeze shut in frustration, at herself and Winn. She curses herself internally and once more tries to find the right words. “I’m not gay! I mean I’m bi, but that’s not the point!”

“I’m... I’m her.” Kara can see the confusion on Winn’s face, so she elaborates with a sigh. “The woman who saved the plane.” She announces with a beaming smile. 

Winn chuckles in response to Kara’s words. “Okay. Yeah, okay, right.” He starts to walk off. In frustration Kara sighs and begins to walk away from Winn and towards the edge of the building. Winn tries and fails to call her back from the edge. She turns to glare at Winn and continues toward the edge. 

She runs away from the ledge to smile at Winn, before holding her arms out and pitching back to fall clean off the building. As Winn races to the ledge, he screams out her name, only to witness her fly up and over his head. She lands on the center of the helipad, gingerly adjusting her glasses. 

“Your... your her.” His mind stalling as he processes the weight of this revelation.

“Yup. And it gets weirder.” She retorts. 

*****

A mildly imposing man in a denim jacket leaves an unassuming diner. He enters a semi trailer from above, revealing a hidden chamber housing a n advanced alien communications set up end a strange looking axe of alien design. The screen soon displays a mans face contorted with anger. 

“What happened with the plane, Vartox? You were ordered to bring it down.” The man on the screen barks with contained anger.

“Our trap worked.” Responds Vartox, removing his hat to reveal a crested skull. “The DEO agents were on board and the bomb detonated.”

“Then why aren't they dead?” His contempt at having to force an answer tainting his voice.

“The female. She flew into the sky and caught the plane.” His demeanor remains unchanged.

“Who is she?” His anger subsides slightly as his curiosity takes center stage.

“Jor-El saved his child before Krypton's destruction. I think Zor-El followed suit.” Vartox was not recruited for his mind, but even he could put together the pieces.

“Alura's daughter.” The man on the screen is seemingly unimpressed with the revelation.

“She's working with the humans.” Vartox responds, obviously attempting to get a go ahead to engage directly.

“Twelve years we've been forced to hide in the shadows. But the General's arrival is imminent. Nothing must interfere.” The man on the screens eyes narrow, and his voice grows louder without loosing his tone. “You are instructed to eliminate the human operatives. You can add this girl to the list.”

“Can't promise her death won't be public.” Vartox smiles and his adrenaline begins to pump. “And messy.”

“Human casualties are irrelevant.” Responds the face on the screen, before the transmission ends.

“Good. And if she is Alura Zor-El's daughter, then she will pay for her mother's debts. And so will her city.”

*****

Kara and Winn are seated in her apartment. Kara upon her couch having spilled everything about Lena and their lunch. Winn in one of her comfy chairs has sat in relative silence, absorbing the information. He remains quietly supportive of Kara despite wishing he was the one wooing her.

“So your telling me she’s gorgeous, rich, and, head over heels for you?” Winn recaps the high points of the conversation. “Why not just go all in and let her help you?”

“After what Alex said and the damage I did to the bridge, I’m just not sure I know what I’m doing.” Kara’s normal confidence is missing as she contemplates her next move.

“Look, I know she’s your big sister, but forget what she said.” Responds Winn surprisingly blunt. “I get it, your scared as much as your excited. But you know right from wrong.”

Kara looks at Winn in surprised reverence. She smiles at his words, and she resolves to follow her gut and do the right thing. “Thank you Winn.”

“Your welcome, and I get that she has all the best toys but I can still make you an awesome suit.” Retorts Winn. 

“Considering your tastes, it would look less like a superhero suit and more like a swimsuit.” Laughs Kara.

“At least it would make you look hot...ter.” He attempts to defend his ideas, realizing he would design exactly what she fears.

“Ok, it’s settled I’ll call Lena.”

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to include the rooftop scene, it was what made me fall in love with the pilot originally.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara joins Lena to craft her suit and sets out on her first adventure.

Lena exuberantly leads Kara in to her partially completed lab. The predominantly white and industrial construction is littered with still packaged equipment. A lone lab set up near one corner containing a single computer and various cases. An isolated room sitting off to the side with more incomplete equipment.

“This is my home away from home, or rather it will be.” Announces Lena, showing off her work in progress. “I know it doesn’t seem like much yet, but it will be a sight to see.”

“I can already see the potential.” Kara admits, the collected equipment being beyond state of the art. “I’m honored that you want to show me your lab.”

“Well, if I am going to be helping you it will practically become your second home too.” Lena’s smirk grows to a full smile as she once more runs her eyes over Kara, partly for scientific reasons. “Besides, how else am I going to craft you an appropriate suit.”

Lena strides over to a set of large boxes and removes bolts of cloth. With a quick glance Kara can see circuitry woven in to one side of the blue and red material. She also notices a variety of other colors in the cases. “When you called I took the liberty of assembling the necessary materials from the basement.” 

“I had no idea you were already this invested.” Responds Kara uncontrollably smiling. 

“Nonsense, whenever I do anything I do it completely and correctly.” Lena retorts while gathering her tools. “Now, I’ll need you to strip.” 

Kara’s face turns red, and her eyes shoot open. “What?”

“How else can I get your measurements?” Lena’s smile turning wicked.

*****

Kara stands before the mirrored glass door. Her upper body clad in a form fitting blue top, emblazoned with her family’s red crest accented in yellow. A crimson skirt surrounding her hips, held soft with a golden V shaped belt. Encasing her legs are a matching set of crimson knee high leather boots. She can’t help but stifle her smile or her giddy feeling. Lena approaches her with the cape she completed. 

“As I said the inner lining is equipped with sensors that allow me to monitor your vitals and detect hazardous materials like radiation.” Lena attaches the cape at the shoulders, her hands lingering only slightly too long on Kara’s skin. “I don’t know why you wanted the skirt so badly.”

“I wanted something uniquely me to stand out from him.” Responds Kara, smiling and leaning into Lena’s lingering touch.

“I could have given you your own emblem. It didn’t have to be the S.” Replies Lena, eyeing Kara as much as her work.

“It’s not an S.” Kara responds, almost to aggressively. “What I mean is, it’s more than just the symbol that he wears.” Her voice becomes some what more distant. “It’s... it’s the crest of our family. He and I are distantly related.”

“So it’s more a matter of honoring your home and culture.” Lena’s voice carries an heir of understanding. She walks back toward the computer pulling up the sensor system on the monitor. “Taking in to account the kind of things you will undoubtably get in to, the material is impact, cut, and tear resistant. A highly durable material it was intended to replace the external material on space suits. It should withstand most conventional and unconventional weapon attacks.”

“I don’t see any kind of battery for the tech?” Asks Kara, spinning around to feel the cape move with her. 

“The battery is integrated in to the belt, and it recharges with solar cells integrated throughout the suit.” Lena responds. “It’s just a prototype, remember that, after a few adventures we can refine it further.”

“Refine? It’s fantastic, I can’t wait to get out there and show off.” Kara holds back a giggle. 

*****

Kara flies out over National City, the wind whipping through her hair and her new cape billowing behind her. Ecstatic at her early successes, she releases some of her considerable restraint, and her ears pick up the sounds of the city. The rush hour traffic and the peoples heading home for the night. The smells of the city flooding her nose, the faint exhaust of the traffic, the trees dotting the landscape, and the ocean breeze wafting inland.

An alarm draws Kara’s attention first. She smirks while rushing through the city. She sees the bank, the lot nearly empty. Two men in masks burst out the doors with automatic weapons at the ready. Kara half circles the lot to position her landing with no nearby civilians. She makes a show of her landing and begins a slow walk toward the crooks.

At first she forces her confidence, but after the first bullet impacts her shoulder and flattens on impact, her smile grows and her stride becomes much more determined. The two focus there gunfire upon her, standing side by side. Each bullet strikes and deforms on contact. She had never been shot before, and despite what she feared it almost tickles.

Eliminating the gap between them, she wants to say something clever or bitting. She can only think of things that would sound like pick up lines. So instead she decides to just break there guns. With her left hand she grips the first gun crushing it with ease. She spins the weapon violently twisting the shooters arm. With her right she crushes the second barrel, and in a fluid motion, punches the shooter in the chest. 

His body tumbles backward, in shock as much as pain. The first shooter finally releases the gun, only for Kara to kick him across the face knocking him out cold. She steps on the stomach of the first downed criminal, pinning him to await the police. No matter how hard she tries, she can’t help but smile at herself. She does manage to glare at the conscious crook occasionally, keeping him from trying anything too stupid.

*****

Returning to the sky the evening is setting in, darkness cascades over the city. She smells a hint of smoke, and hears the faint crackling of fire. Snapping her attention toward the blaze she redirects her flight to intervene. Upon approach, she feels a sudden pressure upon her chest and a faint weakness. She catches a set of lightly glowing darts in her hand. The tips of the darts were broken upon impact, but the faint green glow burns her skin and rapidly drains her strength. 

“Kara?” Lena’s voice calls out to her from below. “If you can hear me there’s a small speaker in the suit. I just detected Kryptonite radiation and two impacts to the suit. Are you ok?”

Hearing additional burst of pressurized air, and seeing the incoming darts, Kara drops the two in hand and rapidly retreats back toward Lena. She falls a few feet as she fights to avoid whomever opened fire. 

“Lena, if you can hear me. I’m coming back someone was waiting for me. I think they set a fire just to find me.”

*****

Kara reaches her apartment door, hand in hand with Lena. She is both more exhausted and excited than she has been in years. The two come to a stop, and Kara uses her free hand to fiddle with her keys. Looking to Lena’s eyes, she smiles uncontrollably, bringing an equal smile to Lena’s face. They move close together and in an instant their eyes flutter closed, and their lips come together.

Lost to the moment and embracing closely, the two miss Kara’s door opening from within. A shocked and enraged Alex stands, soon glaring at the two. As Lena draws her head back, she glances to the side spotting the wrathful redhead. Her smiles turns to an embarrassed one for just a moment, before her confident expression returns. Kara for all of her powers has been experiencing this moment in slow motion.

“Ya know, I never expected to be on this side of the door for this moment.” Alex said breaking the silence, her anger barely hidden by her smile.

“Alex..” Kara sputters, her mind firing too fast to properly answer. “What... Why...”

“Well, I’m your sister, and I needed to see you.” Alex replied.

“I’m Lena, by the way.” Interjects Lena, her smirk and stern face obfuscating her intentions.

“Alex, and I have reasons to speak with my sister.” Her anger quickly bubbling past the surface. 

“Alex!” Interjects Kara, not understanding the source of this aggression. She quickly pushes the other two women in to her apartment and closes the door behind her. “Lena and I are dating, and if you had bothered to listen and not just bite my head off for saving you, you would know that.”

“Kara!” Alex was shocked that she would be so open in front of this stranger. “You need to watch what you say.”

“No, She doesn’t.” Responds Lena, her stoic expression vanishing to reveal her sincerity. “I was there when Kara flew, I witnessed what she could do, and I have no interest in exposing her.”

“You do know who she is right?” Yells Alex, her rage completely boiling over. “She’s a Luthor! You can’t trust her! I am your sister, listen to me. Everything I am doing is to keep you safe! But I don’t even think I can do that after tonight.”

“What does that mean?” Asks Kara her own anger at Alex subsiding. “How does tonight change things?”

“You made a suit and made yourself a target.” Alex responded her anger finally subsiding and her concern pouring forth. “You could have stopped and gone back to normal. But your still out there, stopping robberies and trying to put out fires.”

“How did you know about that?” Asks Lena, her eyes narrowing upon Alex. 

“The whole city is talking about the attempted bank robbery.” Responds Alex, as dismissively as she could be.

Kara picking up on Lena’s question looks to Alex with concern. “I don’t think that’s what she meant. How did you know I tried to stop a fire? I never even got close to it.”

“I... I was keeping an eye on you and spotted you flying.” Alex responded, her eyes darting away from her sisters. 

Kara can hear the fluctuations in Alex’s voice, the minor twitches in her face, and the changes in her heartbeat. “Your... your lying to me.”

Alex stood dumbfounded. She once more gathered herself, her anger bubbling to the surface. “I don’t have to take this. If you want to get yourself killed, fine by me.”

As Alex stormed out, slamming the door behind her. She forced her way down the hall and quickly rounded the corner. Catching her breath and calming herself down as much as she could, Alex drew her phone and quickly dialed. 

“Yeah, she was with a civilian I couldn’t bring her in. We will have to go with the next option.”

*****

Returning to cat Co the following morning is a chore for the normally bubbly Kara. Her spirits which should be high are as low as they have been for some time. The exploding news of #Supergirl, should annoy her, but in truth she is more concerned with who is after her directly, and why Alex had lied to her.

She fields a few calls including one from a witness to the bank robbery she had foiled. The witness is interested in selling a photo of Supergirl to Cat Co. Kara collects the necessary information, she half smiles as she brought the good news to Cat.

Quietly returning from Miss Grant’s office, Kara stops in shock and pain. A high pitched squeal erupting and breaching the sounds of the day. She glared around and sees no one else reacting. Kara steadies herself and makes her way to the stairs. 

“I'm communicating at 50,000 hertz. If you can hear this you were not born on this world.” The gruff voice oozing with anger and contempt. “Painful, isn't it?” His excitement at causing pain evident in his every word. 

“The humans of National City will suffer 10 times this pain if you don't face me. Meet me at the National City Power Plant. How many innocent people are going to die until you prove that you are not a coward. Daughter of Alura?” Kara storms to the roof and tears her shirt open unveiling her new suit beneath. 

*****


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara faces off against her first real opponent, Alex’s secret is revealed, and Kara faces a tough decision.

Kara races across the midday sky. Determined to prove herself, she ignored her common sense and proceeded entirely alone. Arriving at the power plant, she quickly scans the facility and lands in the most desolate area. Cracking the concrete below her feet, she pops up and tries to thoroughly x-ray her surroundings. Realizing it is heavily leaded area, she instead begins relying in her hearing. She can pick up the singular, inhuman heartbeat, and decides to talk for time to locate the villain.

“Clever. Picking a spot lined with lead. But I can still hear your heartbeat.” Kara focuses her hearing, but can’t pinpoint the sound in time to avoid his sneak attack.

He leaps from atop an adjacent storage tank. His heavy feet strike the ground behind her, and draw her attention. As she spins, his arm lunges out. The back of his hand striking her face and sending her body through the air. The impact hurts less than it looks, but the surprise at the power behind the blow stumbles her for a moment. 

Looking up at the creep, she notes his almost completely non-distinct look. His only inhuman feature, being a crested skull. She can note something of decent weight on his back from his stance. His face was a scowl of rage and disgust, and his eyes burned. She could tell it wasn’t just generalized anger or hatred, she could tell it was directed solely at her.

“On my planet, females bow before males.” His rough voice carried more than an air of misogyny.

“This is not your planet.” Kara stands, confident, and defiant. 

“You look like Alura.” He sounded pleased with that revelation, but his disgust only seemed to strengthen.

“How do you know my mother's name?” Kara was even more thrown for a loop, but she remained steadfast.

“You don't easily forget the name of the woman who condemned you to prison!” His anger boiled over and he practically spat his words.

“Prison what prison? How did you get to earth?” Kara questions.

“Fort Rozz!” His voice was filled with venom, and contempt. “She was our judge and jailer. I can’t kill her, so killing you will have to do.”

Kara leaps foreword. Flying through the air, both fist healed out in front. She smashes both fists into his chest. They connect and she feels the pressure shake back through her arms. His body is sent hurtling back through a cinder block patrician. Kara takes a brief moment to come to grips with the feelings and sensations of her first real fight. She falls back on her training to control her powers and does her best to steady her heartbeat.

As he rushes to his feet, she steps foreword and takes a powerful swing. He deftly ducks, and side steps behind her. She once more swings, her form wild, and his arm easily catches hers. He strikes her in the diaphragm knocking the air from her lungs. He acts quickly gripping her throat, and beginning to squeeze. His grip is tight but is not enough to kill, he is intent to make her suffer first.

He grips her tighter, pulling her back, and hurls her through the air. She is hurtled back into the adjacent building. Her back and shoulders crashing through the reinforced concrete. Her entire body thumping to the floor. Gasping for breath, and scrambling for a plan of action, she hears the voice of an angel emanating from her crest.

*****

“Kara!” Lena’s voice is clearly distraught. She is standing in her lab her phones screen blinking with an alert. “What is happening?”

*****

“Alien criminal, threatened the city, called me out to fight him here.” Kara crawled away from her landing point. “I think I screwed up.” Her opponent leapt into the room through the hole. He stands confident, glaring at her and smirking like a monster.

“Just because you wear that symbol on your chest doesn't mean you're him.” His voice is picked up by Lena, who is recording all of the streaming data and audio on her computer. “Fighting him would be an honor. Fighting you is just exercise.”

Kara grunts out in rage as she throws both her fists through the air. Over and over swing after swing. He deftly blocks and dodges her untrained attacks. He finally catches one of her wild swings, and chucks her across the room. Her body crashes and slides into rubble. She looks at her attacker, and tries to formulate any plan of attack.

“You actually think that you could stop me? That you'd be able to stop any of us?” He tauntingly approaches, toying with her like an animal.

“Us?” Kara questions, her spirits suddenly dashed.

He grips her shoulder, and once more hurls her through the reinforced walls. Her body comes crashing in to series of steel pipes. She rolls on to the ground and her only thoughts are not on her own pain, but of not seeing Lena or Alex again. She tries her best to quickly recover, rolling on to her back. Before she can further act the alien menace’s foot comes crashing down on her chest. Stomping directly upon her house crest. He stands pinning her down and smiling a sadistic grin. 

He draws his compacted weapon from his back. An silvery metal axe. Alien in design and origin, a brightly orange glowing cylinder amidst its handle. He swings down at her head, the blade tearing into the cracked blacktop. Kara had spun her head to the side avoiding the strike, and she deftly throws him from her chest. Flying to her feet, she prepairs to fight on. 

Her thoughts of her loved ones souring her foreword. The glow intensifying he quickly throws his axe. Spinning through the air, the blade slices through her arm leaving a shard and a shallow cut. Out of instinct her opposing hand clasps down over the wound. Her face awash with pain, shock, and fear. He tackles in to her and once more grasps her throat. He slams her back into one of the scattered steel pipes. 

“Now you know what it's like to bleed. Soon, your whole city will bleed.” He has now lost any semblance of self control. He wraps both his hands around her throat, and uses all of his strength to squeeze. As she chokes her eyes begin to glow. Only for an explosion to rock the area. He releases her and begins to run. 

Kara catches her breath, and softly speaks out one name. “Lena”. A black helicopter hovers above, as a single figure decked out in full combat gear descends upon a rope. The figure hits the concrete and unclips from the rope. With a single command the chopper takes off.

“Trap One, pursue the hostile.” Her voice familiar to Kara, but in her addled state she can’t allow herself to believe it. 

“Copy that.” The voice over the radio as clear to Kara as the voice right in front of her.

“Hey, hey, I'm here. I got you, I got you.” Alex spoke, all the anger and aggression since the rescue gone from her voice. 

“What are you doing? Why are you here? How are you here?” Her confusion overcoming her desire to escape

“We can get to that but you need to meet my boss.” Responded Alex, her concern giving way to her responsibility. 

“I have to go.” Kara responded, slowly standing. “I need to get this fixed.”

Alex draws a dart gun from her side and ejects one dart. It’s glowing green casing causing even more fear to Kara. “Like I said you need to come with me.”

*****

Sitting atop a makeshift medical bed, in a dimly lit lab amidst a hallowed out cave, Kara waits as Alex removes a shard of metal from her arm. Alex has traded her black combat suit for a white lab coat over a more standard black shirt and pants. Since being picked up by the armored vehicle Kara couldn’t hear Lena’s voice. She knew Lena would be worried about her but she just hoped that she was hearing everything from her end.

“I never felt pain like that before.” Kara relays, the alien nature of the sensations evident in her voice. “Uh, I've never felt pain.”

“You're not indestructible, Kara.” Alex responded, her professional tone hiding her concern. She quickly catalogs and begins examining the shard.

“Save the pleasantries.” Barked the man in charge. “The only reason, that you didn’t come here in kryptonite cuffs, is because of Agent Danvers. We tried to bring you in quietly but you made that difficult by making yourself public. And then you decided to get yourself nearly cut in half.”

“I was trying to stop a man who threatened the city.” Kara responded once more standing up to a bully today. “And who are you to judge?”

“My name is Hank Henshaw, and welcome to the DEO. The Department of Extranormal Operations. We monitor and protect the Earth from extraterrestrial presence and/or invasion. That includes you.” Hank leads the two women out from the lab and in to the base proper. They walk through a cobbled together command center, monitors aligning one wall displaying tactical data.

He slowly and deliberately walks the two in to a side section. On display before them is a familiar one man pod of Kryptonian construction. Kara’s face awash in surprise and a sense of nostalgia. “Your ship. We keep it here as a reminder of the day you crashed on Earth. You're the reason for all of this.”

“Me?” Kara’s desire to touch and be reunited with the only other fragment of home turning to confusion. “But... My... But my cousin was here two dozen years before me.”

“And it was his arrival that triggered the need for this organization. We realized we weren't alone in the universe and we might soon be getting more immigrants. Sure enough, you came along. And with you, Fort Rozz.” Hank’s words carrying a venomous bite. 

“Fort Rozz?” Kara’s concern at that name again coming up temporarily breaking through her indignation at being compared to that criminal from before.

“Krypton's maximum security prison. Banished to the Phantom Zone, same place your ship got stuck. But just like yours, it didn't stay there.” Hank’s words continue to stab into Kara. “We're not sure how your pod got loose. What we do know is this. You pulled Fort Rozz with you! When it crashed, the alien convicts, the worst criminals in the galaxy, they all escaped. And you brought them here, right to earth.”

Leading the others once more, Hank steps to the central bank of monitors and displays. Kara watches as the various alien escapees seen by the DEO spear all across the country. “These beings, some of them have powers from your darkest nightmares. For over a decade they've stayed hidden. But in the last two years, many have been emerging, making themselves known.”

“They're planning something.” Alex responds, her emotions held in check by this agent persona. “We're just not sure what it is yet.”

“Your plane.” Kara realizes our loud. “That wasn't an accident. They were trying to kill you. I can help you stop them.”

“How?” Laughs Hank out loud. “You couldn't even stop one of them.”

“I'm still learning!” Retorts Kara defiantly.

“Our job is keeping people in the dark about alien life on Earth, and nothing says “covert operation” like a flying woman in a red skirt.” Hank dismissed her as if she were a child.

“They know about my cousin, they don't fear him.” Still defiant and optimistic Kara smiles. 

“Plenty of people do, just not popular to admit it.” Hank shoots back, finally growing tired of this distraction. “Go ask your girlfriend about that. You wanna help? Go back to getting someone's coffee.”

Hank dismissed the sisters with a look, and Alex walked Kara slowly towards the exit. The sisters speak, as an enraged Kara halts their exit. “Did you know about my mom? That she was the one who locked up all those aliens?”

“It's why I didn't want you going out there, why I have been trying to keep you safe.” Declared Alex, her anger returning as she has to explain herself once more. “Showing yourself, showing this.” She practically jabs her finger in to Kara’s chest. “The Fort Rozz escapees would give anything to get revenge on your mother and the only way that they can do that now is to hurt you. I'm trying to protect you!”

“Is that why this place recruited you? To keep an eye on me?” Asked Kara responding with equal aggression.

“I was recruited because my background in bio-engineering made me an expert in alien biology!” Spat back Alex. “I earned my place here, it had nothing to do with you!”

“You know your getting a lot better at lying.” Replied Kara as she turned to leave. “I almost believed you.”

*****

Lena and Kara were quietly seated in Lena’s lab. Kara having explained everything that Lena missed when the DEO jammed her suits signal. Lena already planning out how she will compensate for jamming tech in the revised suit. The two are far less flirty this time around. Kara, deep in thought and leaning towards blaming herself for her failure. Lena’s history with failure involving drinking and pouring over her data, makes her a little nervous about how to help Kara.

Kara is now listening to the recording of her fight, over, and over. Lena making the final repairs to the cut sleeve. Soldering micro circuitry, sewing fibers back together, Lena’s fingers are nimble and very precise. Kara watches every minor movement and calculated use of the tools, she smiles. The first genuine smile since last night. Then she hangs her head in shame as her own choking sounds are heard once more. She misses Lena’s entire body tense up at the terrible sound.

“You don’t need to fix it.” Kara’s voice began faint in Lena’s ears. “I shouldn’t bother wearing it again.”

Lena Responds with every ounce of her compassion. “You are not going to give up after one loss. If I gave up after just one failure, I never would have met you. Failure doesn’t mean we stop. It means we get up again and we fight.”

“Why do you have so much faith in me?” Asks Kara, tears coming to her eyes. 

“Because the night I met you, I saw you fly.” Replied a smiling Lena. “I met this wonderful girl, who wants so much to change the world, and when someone she loved was in danger. She flew in to the sky and saved an entire plane.”

“But I lost today.” Responds a defeated Kara. “I nearly died.”

“You didn’t come that close.” Responds Lena, fear creeping in to her own voice. “I’ll admit, I was scared when I lost the connection. But I knew you were alive. And I knew that you could have beat him.” 

“How do I beat him?” She asks. “I tried to be stronger, but I have no experience fighting.”

“So don’t try to out muscle the muscle head.” Responds Lena. “Out smart him.”

Lena returns to the computer by Kara, and brings up a new screen. The data from the suit synced with the fight. It displays each impact given and received. The data is split in to a set of charts showing each attack she dealt out and each one he gave in return. The charts clearly indicated that her strength was greater than his. The final data point coming from a radiation spike, as his weapon powered up. 

“This is how we find him.” When his axe powered up, it spiked with radiation I have never seen before.” Lena announces, as Kara stands behind her. Kara’s hands come to rest on Lena’s shoulders, gently massaging her muscles. “I can reorient my companies satellites, and track this signature. If it spikes again I can definitely find it.”

“And if it doesn’t spike?” Asks Kara her hands sliding lower on Lena’s back.

“Oh I’ll still find it.” She responds, smirking at the light touch. “When the blade cut you it was superheated. I think that’s the key.”

*****

A semi truck roars it’s way down the darkening highway. An orange glow emanates from the cab as the driver guns it down the road. The semi roaring towards National City, its driver filed by rage. With a thud Kara lands amidst the road, and with a planting of her feet she braces for impact. 

With an explosion, the semi collides with Kara. It’s driver and his axe fly free as the entire flaming wreckage comes to rest. With a twirl and determination in her eyes, Kara glares at her opponent. He recovers quickly, standing in preparation of a short fight. As he prepares to speak, Kara flies at him with both fists once more extended.

He side steps her strike, and catches her ankle. With a knowing smile she uses her free foot to kick his face. His grip is broken and he stumbles back. She flies up turning to glare down at him. He screams in rage and rushes to his feet and lunges at her. She flies up and crashed down striking him in to the ground. She strikes once more, this time he catches her fist and strikes back.

Kara flies backwards remaining aloft. She redirects her flight returning to him and slamming both feet into his chest. Her kick launching him through the flaming wreckage of his truck. He slams into the ground tearing up the street. As he recovers, Kara once more strikes, knocking him on his back. He swings his axe in retaliation, and relying on her speed and flexibility to avoid his strikes.

She can’t avoid all the strikes, one finally lands, the handle striking her stomach. With the wind knocked out of her, he strikes once more, back handing her to the ground. He follows with a downward strike cracking he ground in two. He pulls his axe above his head gripping with both hands. The glowing cylinder Erving up and pumping more power in to the blade. 

With all of her anger, all of her frustration, and all of her fear, Kara’s eyes glow and she unleashes two beam of pure heat into the head of the axe. With surprise and rage, he tries his best to swing down upon her chest. Before he can complete the arch, the blade bursts. The heat having exceeded its limit, the explosion launches him as oat of its shards backwards and to the ground. 

With a smile and a giggle, Kara recovers and quickly stands. Her face grows stern and her focus is upon the wounded criminal. She stands tall and glares down at him. Stepping atop the remnants of his axe handle she calls him out. “It’s over. You’ve lost.”

“You think I’m the threat?” He almost laughs despite the obvious pain. His face is burned and bleeding from shrapnel. “You have no idea what is coming.” He grabs the largest shard of his axe and quickly plunged it into his own chest. It’s glow fading as does his last breath.

As Kara stands, triumphant despite the suicide of her opponent, spot lights begin to shine down upon her. Soon she is surrounded by agents. As Alex approaches her, weapon drawn but held away, her face was stone cold. Kara couldn’t do this in front of others, instead she picked up the handle and flew off in to the night sky.

*****


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An end to the night, Kara and Lena have one more moment.

Kara descended to the open office balcony below her. Landing with out a sound, and watching as Lena loomed over her desk within. She could see the mountain of papers on the desk occupying Lena’s attention. She slowly approaches the door and tries her best to lean against the frame seductively. Once she is certain she has it just right she looks back to Lena’s desk.

Lena was too wrapped up in the minutiae of the bureaucratic process of relocating her company in National City, to have noticed Kara’s landing. But she does notice the tapping of metal on her glass door. She angrily glares first at the office door, and then quickly to the balcony door. Only to be greeted by the smiling, strapping blond leaning against the window. She twists her whole body, smiling back and struts to the door. Opening it with a touch of her fingers, she suddenly finds herself enwrapped in those arms. 

“I wasn’t expecting a visit tonight.” Responds Lena with a growing smile. “Not that I’m complaining mind you.”

“Well, we won and I wanted to celebrate.” She swiftly and securely picks Lena up and carries her out on to the balcony. “And how better than to celebrate with you and an entire city sky.”

“No.” Responded Lena. “I do not like flying. Is that the nuclear powered axe handle, leaning against my office?”

“Surprise!?!” Kara smiled awkwardly.

*****

A man enters a darkened chamber, stepping toward a woman at an illuminated table surrounding a glowing sphere. “General, Vartox is dead. He chose death over capture.”

“Typical of his race.” Her voice was flat and indifferent.

“He did accomplish one thing.” The commander announces. “The identity of the girl. It seems she is Alura's daughter.”

“My dear little niece.” The generals voice denotes a degree of increased interest. “Of course. She escaped with her cousin.”

“She is much less of a threat than he is to our endeavors.” The commander dismisses.

“You're wrong.” A degree of anger rising to her voice as she continues. “If she's anything like her mother, she will be just as formidable. It was my right to lead Krypton, I will lead Earth.”

“We all will.” Counters the commander.

“Find her and kill her.” Her voice is once more devoid of emotion.

“Are you certain, General? After all, Kara Zor-El is your blood.” His concern would seem to be less for her emotional state, and directed more at her resolve.

“No one can be allowed to stand against us. Not even my niece.” Her voice is cold and stern.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I can not remember who asked the question, I saw it in Tumblr, and had to write it. I intend to finish a rewrite of the Pilot minus a few scenes and maybe rearranging a few scenes. Comments are welcome.


End file.
